pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wesley Warren
Wesley Warren is a new character in Phineas and Ferb: School Dayz!. He is a student at John. P Tristate Elementary. Welsey is an annoying, troublemaker who doesn't ever focus in class and is always being obnoxious, mainly for the purposes of angering the teachers making other students laugh at him. Biography Wesley is a child who used to live in Florida until he was 9 years old. That's when his family moved to South Dakota, and into the city of Danville. They moved there sometime in the middle of the summer of the original Phineas and Ferb series, and they were fairly far away enough from Phineas and Ferb's area to be just as oblivious to their inventions as Linda was. It wasn't until Wesley started going to school at John P. Tristate Elementary, that he met Phineas and Ferb, being in the same classes as them. Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas and Wesley are friends, brought together by school. Wesley is kind of one of the main friends in Phineas' group and spends more time with him than Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford do. Wesley is amazed with the things Phineas can do and he loves playing around with him. Unlike most people, Phineas is never annoyed with Wesley's annoying jokes and antics and sometimes even thinks that they're funny. He is a bit put off by how he intentionally annoys teachers, but feels that as a mere child, he's not really in the position to complain about that, and so he just kindly ignores it. Ferb Fletcher Ferb never really talks to Wesley, but his opinions on him are probably the same as what Phineas' opinions are. Welsey is interested in the fact that Ferb never speaks and will sometimes grab his face and start mushing it around and doing ridiculous stuff to him, seeing as he does nothing. He'll make random noises and silly faces in front of him and will sometimes move Ferb's mouth, and pretend that he's speaking, and that's basically all they do when they interact. Ferb is usually pretty easygoing with this and he doesn't seem to care at all. He actually seems to take enjoyment from this and lets him do it because he likes it. Corey Marland Wesley and Corey are neighbors and friends and with each other and have been ever since he moved into Danville. Although sometimes, Wesley's stupidity and immature behavior can get on his nerves sometimes, but most of the time, Corey just sees his behavior as a chance to mock him and make sarcastic comments about him. The two of them seem to be polar opposites, with Corey being the negative one and Welsey being the positive one and the two of them just tend to be frenemies, with Wesley being the Buford and Corey being the Baljeet, only picture Buford being a lot more goofy and annoying and Baljeet a bit more aggresive and vengeful in return to him. Mrs. Willis Wesley takes enjoyment from annoying Mrs. Willis and being a disturbance in her class, just to see how comically angry she can get. He doesn't seem to care about her class or getting a good grade and only seems to care about entertaining himself by being annoying to her. Mrs. Willis is no good at ignoring him and loses her patience with him almost instantly with him, making it very easy for him to do this, and also encouraging him to do it more. Welsey will do things such as calling her names like "Mr. Willis" and "Silly Willy" and from time to time asking her "Whatchoo Talkin' Bout Willis?" to name a few annoying things that are directly related to her, and Mrs. Willis completely allows that kind of commentary to get under her skin. Mrs. Willis thinks that he's very rude and is very disappointed with him being in her class. Unlike with Phineas and Ferb, Welsey will occasionally get in detention for his bad behavior because he doesn't have the clever and cunning knack to always get off scot-free with what he does like they do. Principal Jorgan Principal Jorgan regularly punishes Welsey for his annoying behavior and they spend a lot of time together because he is always in detention with him. His interaction with him is pretty much the same as with Mrs. Willis, because Welsey does not take punishment seriously and doesn't feel the need to stop when he gets sent to his office, making Principal Jorgan's detentions pretty much worthless, and even more of a punishment for himself than for Welsey, as he is the one who has to put up with him for the entire class. Trivia *Welsey moved to Danville during the summer that Phineas and Ferb mainly takes place in. It was one the same day as the events of the episode "Minor Monogram". He lived far enough away from Phineas and Ferb's house to not notice the leaf pile of Sfall and he lived far away enough from the border of town to not notice Doofenshmirtz' evil plan to lift the town off of the ground with giant propellors. He never did manage to cross paths with the two until school started for them. So, for the the entire rest of the summer Welsey was pretty much just as aware of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas as Linda Flynn-Fletcher. *Wesley's Mom's phone number is written on the board of every one of the classes that he's in. This is because he's so recurrently depraved in class, that his teachers have to call his parents on what is almost a regular, daily basis. In some of his classes, the teachers have a little chart with three boxes called "Welsey's Strikes" and every time he does something wrong, he gets an "X" in one of the boxes. Welsey almost always blows through all three of these before class is even halfway done. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Students at John P. Tristate Elementary Category:African Characters Category:May Births